Bayangan Masalalu
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: Sasuke yang masih terpuruk dengan keadaanya setelah orang yang dicintainya meninggal,tiba-tiba mau membuka diri setelah mengenal seorang gadis pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruko.Apa yang terjadi mampukah Sasuke keluar dari belenggu masa lalunya dengan Sakura,atau sebaliknya? langsung baca saja
1. Chapter 1

Bayangan Masalalu  
Chapter 1

Fanfiction by Arisuke Fuyuki  
Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing: SasuSaku,SasufemNaru,NaruHina (mungkin bisa bertambah)  
Genre: *tebak sendiri*  
Rate: T (akan berubah sesuai imajinasi)

WARNING: Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading

Hari itu sungguh kelam bagi seorang Sasuke Uchiha,langit mendung seakan mau runtuh,bgitu juga suasana hatinya yg masih sangat merasa kehilangan sosok yg dicintainya yaitu Sakura Haruno,dia pergi untuk selamanya karena sebuah tragedi yg menimpa mreka.

"Sakura,knapa kau pergi bgitu cepat?" gumamya sedih. "aku rindu padamu Sakura..apa kau mrasakanya? ini akan sulit,aku akan sulit mlupakanmu,ini semua salahku,maafkan aku Sakura..." triaknya tak karuan.

Flashback On.

Sore itu adalah sore yg cerah,semua orang sedang menikmati indahnya sore itu,bgitu juga pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura yg sedang jalan berdua dg mesranya.

"Sasuke apa tomat yg kau bwa itu tidak terlalu bnyak?" tnya Sakura.

"kurasa tidak" jwabnya singkat.

"dan kau bisa mnghabiskannya?"

"tentu"

"baiklah,tapi sbaiknya jgn menghmbur hmburkan uang" ucp Sakura menasehati.

"dan aku tdk mlakukannya"

"baiklah,terserah kau saja" ucp Sakura sambil mlepas snyum hangat pada kekasihnya dan dijwab dg senyum tipis pula.

Ditengah tengah perjalannan pulang,tiba" Sasuke mnghentikan langkahnya,dan membuat Sakura kaget.

"ada apa lagi Sasuke?" tnya Sakura lembut.

"hm tdk apa-apa" jwabnya singkat.

"huh baiklah ayo pulang" smbil mnarik lengan Sasuke.

"tunggu,sepertinya aku mlihat sesuatu"

"sesuatu apa?"

"toko ice cream"

"huh ayolah Sasuke-kun kita pulang,ini sudah sore,kau bilang tdk akan mnghmburkan uang,besok saja ya" jelas Sakura panjang lebar,nmun Sasuke tetap pada pndiriannya untuk membeli ice cream tsb.

"untuk kali ini saja Sakura" rajuk Sasuke

"oh baiklah tapi untuk kali ini saja ya"

"hn" kmudian Sasuke mlangkah mninggalkan Sakura,nmun dicegah oleh Sakura.

"tunggu Sasuke"

"eh knapa?"

"hati hati" ucp Sakura.

"hn,tenang saja"

Blum sampai sebrang jaln Sasuke mnoleh kearah Sakura, "AWAASSS SASUKE MINGGIR!" bgitu triaknya.

Dan itu membuat Sasuke kaget karena tiba" Sakura brlari mndekatinya yg kmudian mndorong tubuh Sasuke agar mnjauh dari jalan dan membiarkan tubuhnya ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil sedan merah.

Mlihat hal itu mata Sasuke langsung terbelalak dan mencoba bngkit lalu berlari kearah Sakura yg sudah tak berdaya.

"SAKURA!" triaknya kmudian memeluk tubuh Sakura yg penuh darah.

"Sa-su-kee,syu-kur-lah,ka-ka-u ba-ik baik sa-ja" ucap Sakura terbata bata.

"kau tenang saja aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit,bertahnlah Sakura" ucapnya yg ternyata air matanya juga sudah menetes dipipi.

"a-ku ti-dak apa" Sa-suke,ak-u le-lah a-ku mau tid-ur" ucapnya yg kmudian menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya,dan pergi dari pelukan Sasuke.

Flashback off.

Saat mengingat ingat kejadian itu,tak sadar air matanya kmbali menetes.

"harusnya aku mendengarkanmu,jadi aku tak akan khilanganmu" ucp Sasuke penuh penyesalan.

Sasuke kmudian msuk kekamrnya mngambil sebuah foto tentang dia dan Sakura,lalu diapeluk foto itu,dan kmudian tertidur.

Dunia Minpi Sasuke.

Sasuke P.O.V

"dimana aku? apa ini mimpi?" aku terus bertnya tanya karna merasa asing ditmpat yg mirip hutan kulangkahkan kakiku mnuju sebuah cahaya yg terang.

Setelah sampai dkat cahaya aku mlihat seorang gdis yg seumuran dgku.

"siapa kau?" namun tdak ada jawaban.

Aku merasa sangat familiar dg sosok ini,rambut pinknya yg aku knal,aku sangat penasran lalu mndekatinya,kutepuk pundaknya,kmudian dia berbalik.

Betapa terkejutnya dg apa yg aku lihat, "Sakura" gumamku lirih.

"Sasuke," ucapnya jelas dg senyum tulusnya.

Dan saat itu juga aku peluk tubuhnya,mlepas rindu yg aku pendam,mrasakan kehangatannya lagi.

Sasuke End P.O.V

Dia peluk tubuh Sakura,bgitupun Sakura yg membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"aku tau kau pasti kmbali Sakura,aku sangat merindukanmu"

"akupun bgitu,bgaimana keadaanmu?" smbil mlepas plukan dari Sasuke.

"tdk jauh lebih baik dari ini saat kau pergi meninggakan aku Sakura"

"aku tdk pernah meninggalkanmu Sasuke,aku akan selalu ada dihatimu"

"aku ingin kau hidup bersamaku Sakura"

"maaf tapi aku harus pergi Sasuke" Sakurapun pergi mnjauh dari Sasuke,nmun ducegah oleh Sasuke.

"kumohon Sakura jgn pergi,aku tdk bisa hidup tnpamu"

"Sasuke,percayalah masa depan jauh lebih baik,jgn sia siakan hidupmu untuk menangisi kepergainku,itu juga membuatku sedih,dan aku minta maaf karna harus pergi"

"Sakura,tdk jangan pergi"

Ucapan Sasuke dibalas snyum hngat dari Sakura yg kmudian pergi menghilang.

"Sakuraaa!" triaknya lalu bgun dari tidurnya.

Dunia Nyata

Sasukepun terhenyak dan terbangun dg mnyebut nama Sakura dan kmudian dia sadar,lalu mnundukan kpala sedih.

"Sakura,masa depanku tak akan lebih baik bial tanpamu" ucpnya sedih.

ting tong ting tong

suara bel rumah Uchiha membangunkan Sasuke dari lamunan sedihnya,kmudian mlangkah mnuju pintu,dan membukanya.

"hai apa ini kdiaman Uchiha?" tnya seorang gadis berambut pirang.

'knapa gadis ini mirip skali dg Naruto' inner Sasuke.

"ya ada perlu apa?"

"ini kaa-san mnyuruhku mngantarkan bento untukmu" ucpnya sopan smbil mnyodorkan bento yg kmudian ditrima oleh Sasuke.

"arigatou"

"hai aku permisi dulu,jaa"

Nmun langkah gadis pirang itu trhenti saat Sasuke mngatakan sesuatu.

"tunggu"

"hm ada apa lagi?"

"apa kau Uzumaki Naruto?"

Gadis itu membalikan tubuhnya dan menjawab.

"bukan,aku Uzumaki Naruko" ucpnya pelan.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

~Bayangan Masalalu~  
Chapter 2

Fanfiction by Arisuke Fuyuki  
Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto  
Pairing: SasufemNaru,NaruHina (mungkin bisa bertambah sesuai imajinasi)  
Genre: *tebak sendiri*  
Rate: T (mungkin bisa berubah sesuai imajinasi)  
Warning: Don't Like Don't Read

~Happy reading ~

"apa kau Uzumaki Naruto?" tnya Sasuke penasaran.

Kemudian gadis itu berbalik dan menjawabnya.

"bukan aku Uzumaki Naruko" jwabnya smbil memberi senyuman manisnya.

"Naruko,kau satu klan dengan Naruto?"

"hm kaku kenal dg saudara kembarku?"

"kembar?"

'ck kenapa Dobe tdk memberi tau aku jalo dia punya saudara kembar,ck dasar Dobe' inner Sasuke.

"hm kami kembar,baiklah aku pulang dulu ya..."

"Uchiha Sasuke"

"oh ya Arigatou Sasuke"

"hn" jwabnya singkat"

'uh cuek skali apalagi ekspresinya yg datar seperti tembok' inner Naruko sebal namun ditutupi dg senyuman khasnya.

Kmudian Naruko berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sasuke sdangkan Sasuke masuke kdalam rumahnya.

Baru beberapa meter berjalan dari rumah sasuke,tiba" hujan mengguyur tubuhnya.

"ah knapa tiba" hujan bgini?huh apa sbiknya aku kembali kerumah Sasuke saja ya,ya sbaiknya aku ksana" tnpa pkir panjang Naruko langsung kembali kerumah Sasuke.

Sampainya dirumah Sasuke diapun langsung duduk dikurasi teras runah tsb. dia berusaha mengahangatkan tubuhnya dg memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"ah knapa aku tadi pakai pakaian seperti ini sih? menyebalakan" gerutunya karena dia memang menggunakan gaun pendek selutut dg warna orabge favoritnya.

Tanpa dia sngka gerutunya tersebut terlalu keras sehingga Sasuke yg ada didalm ruamh mendengarnya lalu memeriksanya keluar rumah.

"ck siapayg mengganggu dg gerutunya merepotkan" ucap Sasuke sebal lalu menghampiri pintu,sampai dipintu dia langsung membukanya dan betapa kagetnya ternyata gadis bernama Naruko masih ada dirumahnya.

"kau?"

"eh Sasuke,maaf tadi aku tdk ijin dulu padamu jika aku mau berteduh dirumahmu,maaf karena tidak sopan" ucap Naruko menjelaskan panjang lebar disertai senyuman manisnya yg tanpa sadar telah mengingatkan Sasuke pada Sakura.

'Sakura bgaimana mungkin?...' inner Sasuke.

"Sakura.." ucapnya lirih

Terlihat Sasuke sedang menatap aneh kerarah Naruko dan membuat Naruko heran.

"Sasuke kau baik baik saja? hm baiklah aku mngerti aku akan pergi" ucap Naruko agak kecewa.

Kata kata itu membuat Sasuke sadar akan lamunnannya tentang Sakura.

"eh tunggu"

"hm ada apa Sasuke?" tnya Naruko polos.

"kau mau kmana ini masih hujan"

"jadi aku boleh berteduh dsini?"

"hn"

"arigatou" ucapnya bertrimaksih dg menundukan badanya.

'walaupun kau cuek tapi aku tau kau sebenarnya baik' inner Naruko memuji.

Akhirnya merekapun duduk berdua dikursi teras sambil menunggu hujan reda.

Hening

Hening

Hening

tiba tiba..

"kau tdk kediinginan?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheninagan.

"hum tida aku sudah biasa dg cuaca bgini,karena kau tinggal di London"

"hn"

Blum lama selesai bicara Naruko suadh bersin bersin karena karena apa tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruko dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"eh kau mau membawaku kmana?"

"sudah jgn cerewet"

TBC.

Gomen kalo jelek minta kritik dan saranya ya minna


	3. Chapter 3

~Bayangan Masalalu~  
Chapter 3

Fanfiction by Arisuke Fuyuki

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasufemNaru

Rate: T (akan berubah sesuai imajinasi)

Genre: *tebak sendiri*

Warning: Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading Minna-san

"hei kau mau membawaku kmana?"

"sudah jngan crewet"

Sasuke membawa Naruko masuk rumahnya dan menyruhnya duduk disofa biru mewahnya sementara dia pergi kebelakang mengambil sesuatu.

"tunggu disini" ucap Sasuke singkat.

"hei Sasuke kau mau kmana?!" teriak Naruko,namun tak ada jawabn dari Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kmudian akhirnya Sasuke kmbali dg membawa sebuah handuk dan pakaian wanita untuk ditempat Naruko Sasuke langsung melempar handuk dan pakaian wanita tadi tepat di wajah Naruko.

"pakai ini" ucap Sasuke dingin dan itu membuat Naruko sangat geram.

"uh kau ini apa"an sih?! Dan pakaian siapa ini?!"  
"sudah jgan bnyak tnya cerewet"

"aku ti" kalimat Naruko terpotong.

"hn aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita kedinginan apalagi wanita itu ada dirumahku,bisa" aku disangka melakukan sesuatu padamu,dan aku tidak menerima segala bentuk penolakan" jelas Sasuke yg tak membiarkan Naruko berbicara.

"jelas?!" sambung Sasuke.

"terimakasih sebelumnya,tapi.." jawab Naruko yg memberi jeda.

"hn,tapi?" tanya Sasuke sambil melirik Naruko yg duduk disofa.

Sambil berdiri Naruko dan menatap Sasuke "tapi bisakah sopan sedikit Sasuke." Dan semua itu membuat Sasuke terdiam,bukan karena perkataannya tapi karena tatapan yg diberikan Naruko padanya.

'Sakura... tidak mungkin kau itu Naruko,tapi bgimana bisa?' inner Sasuke heran dan tak percaya.

'laki laki ini aneh sekali,sdikit" melamun dan diam tidak jelas' inner Nauko tak kalah heran.

Merasa aneh dg tingkah Sasuke,Narukopun menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke dg menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Sasuke,Sasuke?" panggil Naruko pada Sasuke,lalu Sasukepun sadar dari lamunannya.

"hn" jawab Sasuke tidak jelas.

"kau baik baik saja?" tnya Naruko.

"hn" lagi" jawaban tidak jelas yg diberikan Sasuke dan membuat Naruko bingung.

"hn,hn,hn,hn itu saja,memangnya apa itu hn?" tyna Naruko dg nada agak tinggi.

"apa perlu aku jelaskan?" ucap Sasuke yg malah berbalik bertanya.

"kurasa harus,agar aku bisa mengerti" jawab Naruko.

"baik,hn itu artinya..." ucap Sasuke yg agak ditahan dan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruko.

"ya apa itu hn?" tnya Naruko polos tak mengerti.

Tak ada jawaban,justru Sasuke makin mendekat dan menatap mata Naruko dg tatapan yg tak bisa yg tak sadar akan perlakuan Sasuke,hanya bisa diam karena malu,grogi,kaget,dan sedikit marah,terus semakin dekat.

Dekat

Dekat

Dekat

Dan

PLAKKK!

"awww!" triak Sasuke kesakitan karena merasakan tamparn dari tangan hlus Naruko.

"hah,gomen Sasuke kupikir kau mau mau mau..."

"menciummu,sudah ini bukan salahmu,ini salahku,justru trimakasih karena suah menamparku"

"eh iya,tapi knapa?"

"huh sudalah,"

"hm baiklah aku ganti baju dulu,dimana..?"

"didekat dapur"

"oh ya terimaksih" ucap naruko sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

Sementara Sasuke mengelus elus pipinya yg memerah. 'apa yg kau pikirkan Sasuke? Knapa kau bisa berpikir bahwa dia adalah Sakura,ingat dia adalah gadis yg baru kau kenal beberapa saat yg lalu,dia Bukan Sakura' inner Sasuke.

SKIP TIME

Beberapa saat kmudian Naruko keluar menampakan diri dihadapan Sasuke dg gaun warna pink sepanjang lutut,dan penampilannya membuat Sasuke terpesona dibalik wajah datarnya

"kau.." ucap Sasuke lirih.

"hm ya apa ada yg aneh?" tnya Naruko.

"hn tidak,"

"trimakasih" ucap naruko.  
"ya" jawab singkat Sasuke.

"baiklah sepertinya hujan sudah reda aku pulang dulu,sampai jumpa Sasuke" ucap Naruko pada Sasuke.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke,perlahan Sasuke mnatap punggung Naruko yg menjauh dan apa yg dirasakan Sasuke dia seakan tidak tega membiarkan Naruko pergi lama dia tidak tahan dan berlari mengejar Naruko yg kebetulan masih ada dihalaman rumahnya.

"Naruko..tunggu!" Sasuke berteriak memanggil Naruko.

"eh Sasuke,ada apa lagi?" jawab Naruko.

"biar kuantar"

"ah tidak perlu aku bisa pulang sendiri" tolak Naruko dg cengiran khasnya.

"sudah aku bilang aku tidak menerima segala bentuk penolakan" ucap Sasuke dngin.

"tunggu,aku heran knapa kau peduli sekali padaku?" tanya naruko dg menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sasukepun mendekat ke Naruko dan berkata "apa perlu aku je-las-kan 'lagi'?" bisik sasuke ketelinga Naruko dan membuat Naruko kembali mengingat kata' Sasuke tadi lalu hampir terjadi sesuatu. 'haa astaga,aku tdak mau hal itu sampai terjadi' inner Naruko takut.

'Glek' Naruko menelan ludah dan berkata "ti ti tidak perlu kok Sasuke,baiklah aku mau" jawab Naruko.

Dan disambut senyum tipis dari Sasuke

TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

~Bayangan Masalalu~

Chapter 4

Fanfiction by Arizka Uchiha (Rizka SI Taurus)

Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasufemNaru (mungkin bisa bertambah)

Genre: *tebak sendiri*

Rate: T (mungkin bisa berubah sesuai imajinasi)

Warning: Don't Like Don't Read!

Happy Reading Minna-san

"ti ti tidak perlu kok Sasuke aku mau" jawab Naruko agak takut.

Dan disambut dg senyum tipis diwajah Sasuke yg sudah lama tak terlihat sejak tragedi itu.

'asal kau tau,akupun tak tau knapa aku bgitu peduli padamu' inner Sasuke tak kalah bingung.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sasuke masuk kedalam rumahnya mengambil kunci motornya dan dua buah helm juga beberapa lama Sasuke muncul dari pintu garasinya dan menampakan dirinya dg motor warna biru dongker yg menambah kesan cool pada diri hanya bisa kagum melihat penampilan Sasuke.

'tampan dan keren sekali...' inner Naruko kagum.

Tanpa sadar Sasuke sudah mendekat kearah Naruko dg motornya dan membuat rona merah dipipi Naruko,tak ingin rona merahnya diketauhi Sasuke,Naruko mennundukan wajahnya secara tiba tiba,dan membuat Sasuke heran dg tingkah Naruko.

"kenapa kau?" tnya Sasuke.  
"eh knapa kau melihatku dg tatapan seperti itu?"

"hn,ya sudah tidak penting,cepat pakai helm dan jacket ini" perintah Sasuke datar.

"hm i i ya" jawab Naruko gagap dan salah tingkah.

'uh knapa aku jadi salah tingkah bgini sih? Tenang Naruko,tenang' inner Naruko.

Naruko akhirnya memakai jacket dan helm yg diberikan Sasuke,namun saat memakai helm Naruko mengalami kesulitan.

"lama sekali"

Naruko memutar bola matanya kearah Sasuke. "kau tidak lihat helm mu ini susah dikaitkan" jelas Naruko.

"ah sini" Sasuke turun dari motor dan menarik kepaala Naruko mendongakan sedikit kepala Naruko,Sasuke bermaksud membenarkan helm Naruko,namun tindakan Sasuke yg tiba tiba membuat Naruko kaget,apalagi jarak diantara mereka yg agak menunduk karena tinggi badan Naruko yg berbeda,tinggi badan Naruko hnya sebatas hidung Naruko mulai memerah lagi,dan wajah naruko yg memeraah kali in i disadari oleh Sasuke.

"kenapa wajahmu merah bgitu?"

"hm aku aku tidak apa apa kok" jawab Naruko salting lagi dan lagi.

"kau sakit" tnya Sasuke lgi.

"hm kurasa bgitu" jwb naruko.

"hn sudah,skarang naiklah cepat"

"hm oke terima kasih"

Dan akhirnya Sasuke mulai melajukan motornya pelan,namun lama lama dia melajukan motornya dg kecepatan tinggi,tentu sja itu membuat naruko takut dan kmudian protes.

"hei Sasuke,jgn terlalu cepat!" protes Naruko dg nada tinggi.

"knapa kau takut?"

"ya tentu aku takut"

"kalo takut pegangan pingangku" triak Sasuke dari balik helm.

"hah apa?!" tnya Naruko kaget.

"sudah cepat pegangan" perintah Sasuke sambil menambah kecepatan.

Tanpa pikir panjang bagai dikomando Naruko segera melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Sasuke dg cepat Sasuke melajukan motornya semakin erat pula pegangan saat ini jantung Naruko sudah hampir meladak karena detaknya tak beraturan.

Sementara itu dikediaman Namikaze-Uzumaki

Kushina yg tak lain adalah ibu dari si kembar Naruto-Naruko sedang cemas memikirkan anak perempuannya,bgaimana tidak dia baru datang dari London,pasti dia tidak tau jalanan di Konoha,apalaagi samapi sekarang Naruko tak kunjung pulang.

"astaga kemana anak itu" ucap Kushina bingung.

"sebaiknya kita cari dia Minato-kun" sambung Kushina pada suaminya,Minato.

"huh dia itu,memang keras kepala,dia bilang mau berangkat sendiri,tapi sampai sekarng blum kembali,baiklah ayo kita pergi kerumah Uchiha." Ajak Minato

"ayo aku sudah sangat kawatir padanya" jawab Kushina kawatir.

Tiba" ada seorang pemuda yg turun dari lantai dua,siapa lagi kalau bukan si Naruto saudar kembar Naruko,dia mencegah Ayah dan Ibunya untuk pergi kerumah sahabat karibnya.

"Ayah Ibu tunggu" teriaknya.

"eh Naruto ada apa? Ayah dan Ibu akan mencari adikmu" jelas Kushina.

"biar aku saja,Bu,Ayah dan Ibu dirumah saja,lagi pula aku juga lama tidak bertemu dg Sasuke,aku mau lihat keadaannya,bolehkan?" mohon Naruto.

"memangnya kami bisa menolak?" ucap Minato dg senyumnya.

"ya baiklah Naruto,Ibu percayakan padamu"

"yosh,aku pergi dulu ya,jaa" ucap Naruto sambil membawa jacket dan sebuah kunci motor.

"yaa hati hati Naruto" ucap Kushina.

"anak itu juga lebih keras kpala" ucap Minato.

"sama sepertimukan" ucap Kushina.

"ya tapi aku senang punya anak seperti mereka yg memliki semangat tinggi juga tekad yg besar" jelas Minato.

"akupun bgitu" jawab Kushina.

Kemabali ke Naruto.

Naruto hendak manaikki motornya tiba tiba dia mendengar sesuatu.

"aku kenal suara motor ini,Sasuke,tidak salah lagi ini suara motor Sasuke,jgn" dia ada..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berjalan mrnuju gerbang rumah mewahnya.

Dan benar sekali diluar memang sedang ada Sasuke yg sedang mengantar Naruko pulang.

"sudah" ucap Sasuke singkat,kmudian Naruko turun dari motor Sasuke tak lupa melepas jacket dan helm Sasuke.

"hm terimakasih sudh mau mngantarku pulang" ucap Naruko.

"hn,aku pulang" jawab Sasuke.

"ya ya hati hati" ucap Naruko.

Blum sempat Sasuke memutar motornya tiba" ada suara cempreng yg dia kenal dari balik gerbang.

"TEMEE!" teriak Naruto.

"eh,teme?" ucap Naruko heran.

"Dobe" ucap Sasuke berbalik kearah Naruto.

"hua teme kupikir kau akan tetap mengurung diri dirumah,ternyata aku salah,bahkan kau mau mngantarkan Naruko pulang"

"dobe? Teme? Apa maksudnya?" tnya Naruko bingung.

"oh itu hnya nama keakraban saja"

"hn,ya terserah"

"hei kau aneh teme,kau biasanya sangat sulit dekat dg perempuan meski perempuan itu sudah kau kenal bertahun tahun,tapi kau kan baru kenal dg Naruko tpi sudah memboncengnya," ejek Naruto.

"wow benarkah? Tapi Sasuke orang yg baik kok,kau salah Naruto" ucap Naruko tidak percaya.

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata malihat mereka berdua,seakan tak peduli,namun sebenarnya dia sendiri bingung knapa bisa sdekat ini pada Naruko,gadis yang baru dia kenal beberapa saat lalu. 'knapa dengan perasaanku,' hati" Sasuke trus bertanya-tanya,

"oiy Teme,jangan" kau menyukai Naruko hah?" tanya Naruto tiba".

"aduuhhh,sakit Naruko" teriak Naruto saat kaki Naruko mnginjak kakinya,dengan sengaja.

"kau ini apa"an sih,sudah Sasuke tidak perlu didengarkan ucapan,Dobe ini" dengan penekanan di kata 'Dobe'

"hei sejak kpan kau meniru Sasuke? Baru kenal kau sudah menirunya,atau kau..." muncuk seringai di wajah Naruto.

Naruko bingung dengan pernyataan saudara kembarnya lantas memutar bola matanya ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke,sbaiknya kau pulang,nanti keburu hujan" tukas Naruko.

"hn,itu yg mau aku lakukan" jawab Sasuke.

"skali lagi terima kasih ya Sasuke" ucap Naruko dengan senyum termanisnya.

"hn"

Narukopun masuk duluan kerumah meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke,setelah Naruto menyuruhnya masuk duluan,karena dia ingin bicara pada Sasuke.

"jadi apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"jadi kau sudah berhasil Sasuke,?"

"berhasil apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke heran sambil memincingkan alisnya.

"kau berhasil melupakan Sakura,itu bgus Sasuke,tandanya kau sudah bebas dari belenggu masalalumu..." ucap Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar,tak ada jawaban dari mulut Sasuke dia hanya menatap Naruto,bisa dilihat kilatan amarah dari mata Sasuke. "ini saatnya kau move on Teme,karena menangisi Sakura terus-terusan tak akan merubah keadaan,aku sahabatmu itupun jika kau masih menganggapku sahabat,jadi aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini,ku yakin Sakura berpikir bgitu juga..." sambung Naruto sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke,dan lagi-lagi tak ada respon dari Sasuke,Sasuke malah memalingkan wajah dan memakai helmnya yg sempat dia lepas.

"ini memang tidak mudah,tapi pikirkan lagi rencanaku,jika kau mau buat Sakura tetap tersenyum,lakukan saranku" ucap Naruto dengan nada meyakinkan.

"hn" hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang kmudian melesat dengan motornya.

Sdangkan Naruto kembali masuk kerumahnya sambil berkata "dasar Teme ckckck,"

Dan didalam kediaman Uzumaki-Namikaze,saat Naruko baru saja menginjakan kakinya dilantai rumah dan mengucap "Tadaima... Ayah Ibu" dia langsung disambut dengan pelukan dari Ibunya yaitu Uzumaki Kushina.

"ah Ibu,tidak perlu berlebihan" ucap Naruko lembut.

"kau ini kmna saja Ayah dan Ibu sangat kawatir karena kau tdk kunjung pulang,apalagi kau termasuk orang baru di Konoha" ucap Kushina panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas,*abaikan* sambil mengelus elus pipi lembut Naruko.

"Iya Naru-chan,sebaiknya jangan pergi sendiri,perkataan Ibumu benar kau bisa minta kakakmu untuk menemanimu" jelas Minato lembut sambil menghampiri Naruko dan Kushina.

"Tapi... yah,bu,aku bisa sendiri,lagipula jika aku ditemani Naruto itu akan merepotkan karena dia selalu ceroboh,aku tidak akan am-" ucapan Naruko terhenti saat saudara kembarnya yaitu Naruto berkata dengan suara cemprengnya *di Rasengan Naruto* abaikan*.

"STOP! Naruko...! kau pikir kau tidak ceroboh hah?! Bahkan kau lebih ceroboh,kau lebih mirip dengan setan dari neraka!" bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk nunjuk Naruko dengan gaya cacing kpanasan yg lantas membuat Naruko juga ikut marah.

"itu kenyataannya jadi jgan tersinggung Dobe! Dan siapa yang kau panggil setan dari neraka kepala durian?!" teriak Naruko sambil menunjuk jidat Naruto yg 3 cm lebih tinngi darinya.

Dengan segala emosi pada Naruto diapun menjawab, "tentu kau,ekor kuda! Jgn panggil aku Dobe mengerti karena kau lebih Dobe!"

"uhhhh aku tidak suka padamu" ucap Naruko.

"aku lebih tidak suka padamu!" bentak Naruto tak kalah keras.

"Kepala Durian" ejek Naruko.

"Ekor Kuda" balas Naruto.

"Hentikan..!" teriak Kushina ditengah pertarungan dua makhluk labil itu,yg langsung menghentikan ocehan mereka.

"Kalian itu saudara harusnya kalian bisa lebih akur,skarang cepat minta maaf" perintah Kushina.

"sebaiknya kalian dengarkan ucapan Ibu kalian," ucap Minato sambil tersenyum dan menggaruk bagian belakang kepala yang memang tidak gatal.

Bukannya cepat saling bermaafan malah saling berpaling muka,dan itu membuat Kushina tambah geram pada dua anak kembarnya akhirnya satu jeweran mendarat ditelinga mereka berdua,otomatis mereka bertriak kesakitan.

"Aduh duh Ibu sakit,i i iya kami akan bermaafan,benarkan Naruko" ucap Naruto meyakinkan Ibunya sambil mengedipkan mata pada Naruko.

"ah iya benar bu,Naruto maafkan aku ya.."

"iya kau juga minta maaf"

"lihat kan bu skarang lepaskan kami" ucap Naruko memelas.

Mendengar itu Kushina langsung melepaskan mereka berdua, "iya ya,tapi jgn ulaangi hal seperti itu,tidak baik" jelas Kushina.

"baik bu.." balas Naruto dan Naruko bersamaan sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"baiklah,ibu mau menyiapkan makan malam,sebaiknya kalian mandi,kau juga Minato-kun" perintah Kushina.

"hm," dibalas anggukan dari Minato,sdangkan si kembar pirang sibuk mengelus elus telinga mereka yg sakit.

Kmudian Minato menghampiri mereka berdua dan mengacak ringan rambut pirang mereka.

"kalian lihat sendiri kan,Ibu seperti itu bukan karena dia kasar tapi dia bersikap tegas,pertengkaran antar saudara itu tidak baik dan tidak ada untungnya,kalian sudah termasuk dewasa Ayah harap kalian bisa memahami pelajaran yg harus kalian ambil dari kejadian tadi.." Minato memberi jeda pada kalimatnya sambil menatap lembut kedua anaknya itu, "kami para orang tua tentunya ingin malihat anak-anaknya akur,itu adalah kebahagiaan yg tak ternilai harganya,jadi apa kalian mau berjanji agar tidak bertengkar lagi?" dan dijawab anggukan dari mereka.

"ya ayah kami mngerti maafkan sikap kekanak kanakan kami" ucap Naruto.

"benar Ayah,maafkan aku ya Naruto aku yg salah dan yg mamulai pertengkaran tadi" mohon Naruko.

"hm aku juga Naruko" dibalas senyuman dan kemudian pelukan dari Naruto.

Dan bgitulah sedikit cerita dari keluarga Uzumaki-Namikaze,dan sebentar lagi kita kaan kembali ke topik awal.

SKIP TIME

Saat makan malam dikediaman Uzumaki-Namikaze dilalui dengan cerita-cerita,tawa,dan berbagai lelucon juga tingkah konyol dari masing-masing sampailah pada akhir acara makan semua beres" dg masing" tugas yg telah diberikan,stelah menyelesaikan kegiatan makan malam,semua melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Kushina menonton TV,Minato membaca buku,Naruto bermain game dilaptop,dan Naruko mendengarkan musik sambil membaca majalah sekolah Konoha Gakuen tempat Naruto sekolah,dan telah resmi menjadi sekolahnya terus membolak balik halaman buku itu sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah foto seorang pria yg sedang menggandeng wanita dan dalam foto itu tertulis "Pasangan Terbaik Pesta Costum dan Pesta Dansa Konoha Gakuen" itulah tulisannya,dan Naruko mengenal betul siapa pria itu yg tak lain adalah Sasuke,lalu siapa gadis ini? Karena penasaran maka dia berlari kekamar Naruto bermaksud menanyakan tentang foto ini,entah knapa dia sangat ingin tau siapa gadis yg ada di foto itu.

Saat membuka pintu yg dia dapati adalah ketukan di jidatnya,yg langsung membuatnya kaget kmudian melihat orang yg ada dibalik semua ini,ya benar saja dia adalah Naruto.

"uhh kau ini apa-apaan Naruto?! Jidatku sakit tau,kau pkir aku pintu?" ucap Naruko kesal.

"maaf maaf aku Cuma mau pinjam flashdisk,bolehkan?" Naruto memohon.

Naruko berfikir sejenak,kmudian berbalik mengambil sebuah flashdisk,"ini aku pinjami,tapi ada syaratnya," ucap Naruko menyeringai.

"baik syarat apa?" tanya Naruto menyanggupi.

"kau harus beri athu aku siapa gadis di foto ini!" ucapnya sambil menunjuk gadis itu.

TBC.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Bayangan Masalalu~**

**Chapter 5**

**Fanfiction by Arisuke Fuyuki**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru (mungkin bisa bertambah)**

**Genre: *tebak sendiri***

**Rate: T (mungkin bisa berubah sesuai imajinasi)**

**Warning: Don't Like Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading Minna-san ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"siapa gadis yg ada di foto ini?" tanya Naruko pda Naruto.

Narutopun mengambil majalah itu dari tangan Naruko, "gadis siapa?"

"itu gadis yg bersama Sasuke itu," ucap Naruko sambil menunjuk foto itu.

"ow ini,ini.."

"ini siapa? Cepat!"

"ini kekasih Sasuke,namanya Saskura,memangnya knapa kau cemburu hah?" jwab Naruto.

"eh eh tidak bu-bukan bgitu,aku hanya merasa pernah melihat wajah gadis itu,itu saja tidak lebih,memangnya untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"aku kan Cuma menebak saja,lagi pula aku tau kau menyukai Sasuke kan?" tanya Naruto menyeringai.

"..." tak ada jawaban daari Naruko dia lebih memilih diam saja karena tau semakin menjawab semakin Naruto akan mendesaknya.

"sudahlah,kau tidak perlu cemburu Naruko,karena Sakura sudah..." ucapan Naruto menggantung entah knapa wajah Naruto berubah menjadi murung.

"sudah? Sudah apa?" tanya Naruko penasaran sekaligus keheranan.

"...Sudah meninggal" jawab Naruto melanjutkan wajah Naruko menjadi kaget.

"hah,meninggal? Bgaimana itu bisa terjadi? Kasian sekali Sasuke"

"hm,itu terjadi karena sebuah tragedi,Sasuke menjadi pemurung sejak itu,dia jarang masuk sekolah,jarang keluar rumah,jarang bergaul,yang jelas itu telah merubah hidupnya,dia merasa bahwa hidupnya tak adda arti lagi tanpa Sakura" mendengar penjelasan Naruto,Naruko Cuma bisa ber-oh ria,sambil bergumam dalam hati _'pantas saja dia bersikap aneh seperti itu'_.

"oh,bgitu ya,baiklah terima kasih Naruto" ucap Naruko sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"iya sama-sama Naruko," balas Naruto sambil melangkah menjauh dari pintu,tiba-tiba dia berhenti melangkah,dan kembali sambil berteriak.

"hei NARUKO! AKU PINJAM FLASHDISKMU" teriaknya sambil mengetuk pintu dengan keras.

"ah dasar kau memang sengajakan,sial" lanjutnya.

Ya bgitulah keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki -_-

.

.

.

.

Paginya pintu kamar Naruko diketuk dg kencangnya oleh saudara kembarnya.

"HEI PEMALAS BANGUN INI SUDAH SIANG MAU SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDUR?!" teriak Naruto.

"ahh nanti saja aku masih mengantuk" jawab si putri tidur.

"HAH BAKA INI SUDAH SIANG,AYO BANGUN NANTI AKU TINGGAL JIKA KAU TIDAK BANGUN!"

"..." tak ada jwaban dari putri tidur karena dia kemballi menikmati alam mimpinya bersama teman tidurnya sebuah guling bermotif boneka rubah.

"wah sepertinya dia sudah tidur,ck ini sudah jam 6 lebih,apalagi hari ini ada piket," ucap Naruto sambil melihat jam tangan hitamnya.

"ah lebih baik aku tinggal saja Naruko,dari pada aku dihukum karena telat,sampai jumpa Putri Tidur,semoga mimpi indah hahahaha" sambungnya sambil berlalu berangkat sekolah duluan.

Dihalaman rumah Naruto bertriak, "Aku brangkat dluan yah,bu sampai jumpa" teriaknya.

"ya hati-hati," jawab Kushina lembut,tanpa mengetahui bahwa yg berangkat hanya Naruto sedangkan Naruko masih tertinggal didunia mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

Sedangkan dirumah Sasuke,terihat dia juga baru bangun,dia menucek-ucek matanya lalu pergi membuka gorden biru khas Uchiha itu.

"sudah siang rupanya" gumamnya lalu diapun bergegas mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dia membuka lemarinya,dia melihat seragam sekolahnya yg masih menggantung rapi dilemarinya,namun hari ini dia tak berniat memakainya,dia lebih memilh memakai sebuah kaos biru polos,dengan celana jeans,juga sebuah jacket berwarna biru ini dia berniat pergi ketaman Konoha dari pada sekolah,menurutnya sekolah akan membangkitkan kenangannya bersama Sakura,dan itu akan memberi luka lagi pada hatinya.

.

.

.

.

Selesai bersiap dia keluar rumah dengan gaya super cool dan wajah stoicnya,saat berjalan wajahnya hanya fokus pada jalan,tak pduli dg para gadis-gadis yg meneriakinya karena jatuh cinta padanya.

"KYAAAA SASUKE-KUN"

"Tampan sekali dia!"

"hai Sasuke"

Bgitulah kta-kata yg diucapkan oleh para gadis itu saat melihat pangeran seperti itu,dan semua itu hanya dibalas dengan lirikan tajam dari Sasuke. "cih mengganggu saja" Sasukepun berdecih sambil berlari sebelum para gadis yg menurutnya petaaka itu terus berlari dan sampailah di sebuah toko buah,disana dia melihat banyak tomat segar yg mengundang perhatiannya sekaligus mengingatkannya pada kejadian sebelum tragedi itu,dg langkah pelan dia menuju toko itu.

Sasuke mengambil satu buah tomat dan di perhatikan tomat itu,seakan tomat itu adalah kenangannya dengan Sakura,kmudian diapun membeli tomat-tomat itu sampai plastiknya tidak keluar dari toko dia tersenyum tipis,entah apa g ada dipikirannya saat itu hanya dia yg tau.

Dan ini dia taman yg indah dg gaya Eropa itu,disana banyak sekali bunga yg berwarna-warni dan terjajar rapi,burung-burung dara yg berterbangan dan mencari makan ditaman itu,air mancur yg indah,kursi-kursi taman berwarna putih,pohon-pohon Sakura,sungguh inilah sebuah ketenangan bagi Uchiha Sasuke,kali ini dia benar-benar ingin tenang sejenak daripada mnegurung diri terus dirumah,Sasuke duduk dikursi taman yg berada tepat dibawah pohon sakura yg bermekaran ambil bunga Sakura yg telah berguguran itu,dia perhatikan "Sakura,aku.. mencintaimu" gumamnya sambil mencium bunga itu,namun dia meremat bunga Sakura iitu seakan menahan rasa sakit yg datang kembali.

"kenapa kau pergi secepat itu?" gumamnya lagi,entah knapa Sasuke kembali merasakan sakit melhat bunga kemudian memutar bola matanya,dan melihat kearah langit biru cerah tak berawan,seakan mengingatkannya pda sesuatu "biru,saphier itu?.." dia kembali mencari-cari "Naruko,ah knapa aku memikirkannya," dia berhenti menatap langit "ah ada apa dg gadis itu? Berhenti memikirkannya Sasuke" ucapnya sambil bangkit dari kursi dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu,saat berniat pergi ada sesuatu yg menarik perhatiannya.

"Bunga Matahari" ucapnya sambil menghampiri bunga itu,dia merasa tenang ketika melihat bunga itu,dan kmudian memtik satu bunga itu lalu membawanya pulang.

.

.

.

.

"AHH LABA-LABA!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pirang setelah bangun dari tidurnya,yg sepertinya dia mimpi buruk.

"ah ya ampun hanya mimpi,huaaa" diapun bangkit dari tidurnya dan membuka gorden berwarna orange itu,betapa kagetnya dia saat mendapati matahari sudah tinngi bgitu dan dia belum bersiap untuk pergi keskolah,buru-buru dia melihat jam wekernya.

"APAAAA SUDAH JAM SEGINI!" teriaknya kencang saat melihat jam yg sudah menunjukan pukul 6:45 pagi.

Karena mendengar teriakan dari kamar putrinya,Kushina langsung naik kelantai dua menuju kamar sempat mengetuk pintu untuk melihat putrinya Kushina sudah dikejutkan oleh Naruko yg keluar secara tiba-tiba dari kamarnya sehingga membuat Kushina terjatuh setelah ditabrak oleh putri kesayangannya itu.

"NARUKO!" sudah pasti Kushina sang red Habanero itu akan mengomel panjang hari ini.

"hahhh ibu... gomen aku tidak bisa membantumu,aku buru-buru jaa ne,aku sayang ibu" ucap singkat Naruko membuat Kushina sweatdrop ditempat -_-

Sedangkan Naruko sudah berlalu,dia berangkat dengan keadaan yg mengenaskan bahkan dia lupa tidak mandi juga,ya tapi minimal dia sudah cuci muka dan sikat gigi lah,-hahahaha kasian kau Naruko XD *author tertawa nista* kembali ke cerita- Dengan buru-buru dia berlari,tak pduli hal yg ada disekitar yg ada dipikirannya sekarang dia bisa sampai Konoha Gakuen tepat waktu,tapi mana mungkin sekarang sudah kurang 5 menit lagi jam peljaran akan dimulai,sedangkan Naruko baru berlari beberapa meter dari rumah,sudah dipastikan dia terlambat murid baru,dan dia sudah terlambat,mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Padahal di London dia termasuk siswi yg pintar aduh tampaknya ini akan berbeda untukmu Nona Naruko.

.

.

.

.

.

Berjalan terus berjalan menatap setiap langkahnya yg hampa,dia seperti seorang mayat hidup,dia bergerak dan bernafas layaknya manusia yg normal,tapi hatinya mati,seakan dia kehilangan separuh nyawanya,diam dengan wajah datar pucat dibalik itu semua dia ada rasa trauma yang mau sampai kapan Sasuke seperti itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu seorang gadis dengan kemeja putih,rompi hitam,dasi pita berwarna merah,rok hitam dan senuah bet dibagian dada yg bertuliskan Konoha Gakuen,tengah berlari dengan kencangnya,siapa lagi kalo bukan berlari menuju halte bus,berharap masih ada bus disana.

"ya ampun mati aku jika aku sampai telat padahal ini hari pertamaku" gumamnya tak karuan sambil mengacak kencangnya dia berlari dia tidak memperhatikan langkanhya dan lajunya sehingga menabrak seorang laki-laki yang sedang membawa tomat,dan alhasil tomat-tomat itupun jatuh. "kyaa maaf tuan aku tidak sengaja,biar aku bantu" secara reflek Naruko segera membantu orang itu mengambil tomat-tomatnya yang jatuh,Naruko sedikit memperhatikan orang itu,dia lihat model rambut yang tak asing dimatanya. "kau Sasuke" gumamnya,namun Sasuke hanya menoleh kearahnya tanpa menjawab wajah Naruko mulai memerah semerah tomat yang jatuh tadi.

Setelah semua tomat sudah dimasukan kekantung lagi,sambil berdiri Naruko memberikan kantung itu pada Sasuke sambil tersenyum dengan manisnya. "ini Sasuke,maaf ya aku tidak sengaja" ucap Naruko, _'senyum itu lagi,ck sial kenapa dengan gadis ini? Apa yang salah dengan gadis ini,kenapa dia selalu mengingatkanku padamu'_ inner Sasuke bingung dan hanya menatap Naruko dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan,dan Naruko juga kembali heran dengan tatapan Sasuke itu _'hah di mulai lagi' _innernya sambil memincingkan alisnya. "hey Sasuke kau baik-baik saja,Sasuke" ucapnya pada Sasuke sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan muka Sasuke.

"tidak aku baik-baik saja" jawab Sasuke datar

"oh,syukurlah"

"lain kali hati-hati" ucap Sasuke.

"hm iya,lagi pula aku hanya buru-buru" jawab Naruko enteng tanpa ingat tujuan awalnya.

"buru-buru?" tanya Sasuke.

"iya aku kan terlam- " ucapan Naruko terpotong karena baru ingat apa yang sedang terjadi,kenapa dia sampai ada disini,menabrak Sasuke dan "astaga aku terlambat!" teriaknya kemudian kembali berlari tanpa memperdulikan Sasuke,sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Naruko datar "dasar Dobe" gumamnya yang masih memperhatikan Naruko yang sedang berlari,namun matanya membulat saat melihat Naruko berjalan menyebrangi jalan itu,ya jalan dimana tregedi itu terjadi,jalan yang merubah Sasuke sampai seperti ini,jalan dimana Sasuke mendengar Sakura bicara untuk yang terakhir kali,tapi bukan itu yang membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya,yang membuat Sasuke benar-benar tak berkedip adalah sebuah mobil yang hendak menabrak Naruko,entah dari mana dorongan itu datang secara reflek Sasuke berlari dengan kencangnya seakan tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan yang kedua kalinya.

"NARUKOOO! AWAS!" teriak Sasuke dengan kencang kearah Naruko,namun Naruko tidak dengar dan tetap berjalan,namun Naruko mulai menyadari panggilan Sasuke saat Sasuke memelukanya dari belakang dan mendorong tubuh Naruko kesebrang mobil itu sudah pergi jauh,Sasuke menghampiri Naruko dengan nafas yang memburu,dilihatnya Naruko yang sedang pingsan,dia pikir pingsan karena shock,tapi Sasuke salah Naruko pingsan karena dia menorongnya terlalu kencang sehingga Naruko jatuh dan kepalanya menghantam batu alhasil kepalanya terluka dan membuatnya pingsan. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera menggendong Naruko untuk dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat. "aku tidak terlambat" gumamnya seraya terseyum tipis,entah perasaan apa yang ada dihati Sasuke,dia merasa seperti berhasil menyelamatkan seseorang yang berharga dalam membawa Naruko masuk kesebuah taxsi dan menuju rumah sakit segera.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini disebuah Rumah Sakit bernama Konoha International Hospital,Sasuke membawa sangat sabar Sasuke menunggu Naruko sadar dari duduk disebelah tempat tidur Naruko,dengan terus berharap Naruko cepat wajah Naruko,dia sempat tersenyum saat melihat Naruko. _'hei siapa kau sebenarnya Naruko,aku penasaran denganmu,kenapa aku selalu bertemu denganmu disaat aku kembali mengingat Sakura? Cepat sadar' _inner kenapa Sasuke tidak bosan menatap Naruko,otaknya selalu ingin berhenti melihat gadis manis yang ada dihadapannya itu,tapi hatinya tidak memikirkan hal yang sama.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruko sadar dan mulai membuka yang melihat Naruko sudah sadar mulai berhenti memandang gadis pirang itu.

"ng aduh kepalaku sakit" ucap Naruko yang sudah sadar sambil memeganng kepalanya yang diperban itu.

"kepalamu terluka,jangan terlalu banyak bergerak" ucap Sasuke,yang sepertinya perhatian sekali dengan Naruko,sepertinya loh :3

"hah Sasuke?" Naruko langsung terkejut melihat Sasuke.

.

.

Naruko P.O.V

"hah Sasuke"

Aku sangat terkejut melihat pria tampan yang ada dihadapanku,aku sedikit lupa apa yang terjadi,dan dengan ekspresi yang masih kaget aku memandangnya hingga membuatnya bingung.

"hei kau baik-baik saja" tanyanya,dan aku hanya mengangguk lemah,sungguh aku tak mampu bicara kenapa,mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta,oh astaga tidak mungkin,jangan berfikir yang aneh-aneh Naruko. "kenapa aku ada disini?" tanyaku lemah.

"kau lupa,kau hampir saja tertabrak mobil karena kecerobohanmu" jawab Sasuke,dan aku mulai mencerna apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya,dan aku mulai ingat aku memang hampir tertabrak mobil,tapi aku selamat,dan mungkinkah Sasuke yang menyelamatkanku? Orang yang memelukku dan mendorongku dari belakang? Dan aku lupa aku kembali bertanya "dan kau yang menyelamatkanku?" tanyaku,Sasuke membuang muka dan hanya menjawab "hn" heh? Jawaban macam apa itu? Aku pun kembali bertanya "Sasuke apa kau yang meyelamatkan aku?" sungguh saat ini aku sangat ingin mendengar dia menjawab 'Ya'.

"hn" jawaban yang tidak jelas lagi yang dia lontarkan "jawab yang jelas Sasuke" ucapku dengan nada yng sedikit lebih tinggi sehingga membuatnya menatapku lagi,kali ini dia seperti menyeringai licik kemudian menjawab "apa perlu aku jelaskan?" hah,jawaban itu lagi,itu lagi dasar menyebalkan dia fikir aku akan tertipu, "cih lagu lamamu tidak mempan Sasuke,ayolah jawab" rengekku dengan memaksa.

"kalo iya kenapa? Dasar cerewet" balasnya,dan itu membuat rasa senang yang entah darimana datangnya meledak dihatiku,kemudian aku tersenyum padanya "hm terima kasih Sasuke" ucapku yang hanya dijawab 'hn' yang mungkin berarti 'ya sama-sama'.Lalu aku mulai berpikir lagi,jika aku selamat dari tabrakan itu,kenapa aku ada dirumah sakit?.

"Sasuke?" panggilku yang membuat pria itu kembali menatapku.

"jika kau menyelamatkan aku,lalu kenapa aku bisa ada dirumah sakit?" tanyaku dengan tatapan bingung,kemudian Sasuke berdiri "pikirkan sendiri baka" ucapnya sambil pergi keluar dari kamar "hei tunggu kau mau kemana?" tanyaku, "mencari dokter,untuk memeriksa keadaanmu" balasnya datar,aku hanya tersenyum senang saat itu ternyata Sasuke sangat perhatian dia kadang menyebalkan tapi tak jarang juga dia sebaik ini.

End P.O.V

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana keadaan Naruko?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang dokter berambut pendek bernama Shizune.

"tenang dia baik-baik saja" balasnya sambil tersenyum.

"lalu kapan dia bisa pulang?"

"dilihat dari lukanya,hm kurasa dia sudah boleh pulang" balas dokter itu.

"baiklah terima kasih dok" ucap Sasuke lalu meninggalkan Dokter itu berjalan kembali kekamar Naruko.

Sampai dikamar Sasuke langsung menghampiri Naruko. "cepat bersiaplah,kau sudah boleh pulang" ucap Sasuke datar dan disambut sorakan bahagia dari Naruko "yey,baiklah Sasuke apa aku boleh minta bantuanmu?" tanya Naruko. "bantuan apa?" jawab Sasuke.

"antarkan aku kesekolah"ucap Naruko.

"heh?"

.

.

.

**TBC.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon reviewnya ya minna-san supaya fic gaje dari author ini bisa jadi lebih baik.**

**Arigatou untuk yang review sebelumnya ^_^ dan arigatou minna-san**

**Author menghilang bersama asap –bofft-**

**Arisuke Fuyuki a.k.a Arizka Uchiha**


End file.
